Usuario Blog:Antohcx/What my life become in.
Me llamo James, pero me conocen más como "Jimmy", tengo 17 años... Bueno, tenía, ahora ya no sé mi edad exactamente, y he pasado por muchas cosas, he perdido a mucha gente, ¿y qué me queda? Diría que mi humanidad… Pero mentiría. ¿Qué decir? Que Dios me perdone, pero prefiero este mundo así. Aquí está mi historia, desde que los muertos se levantaron hasta el día de hoy. Capítulo I: The start of the end. Me encontraba volviendo a casa de mi padre de una fiesta, eran casi las 3 de la mañana, sólo me faltaba un par de calles antes de llegar a mi casa, así que continué corriendo, llegaba más de una hora tarde, pero había merecido la pena, aquella enorme fiesta fue, cuanto menos, legendaria. Giré la esquina y vi un coche de policía que había acordonado la zona, me acerqué hacia ellos, pero me detuvo un policía, era joven, o al menos éso me parecía, también parecía agradable. Policía: - Hey joven, ¿a dónde te diriges? -''' 'James: - Eh... Sólo quería ir hacia mi casa... ¿Ocurre algo? -' 'Policía: - Ni nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, pero nos han dado la orden de que acordonemos la zona y no dejemos salir a nadie mientras se descubre qué está pasando, si quieres, te puedo acercar a la comisaría. -' Sabía que no era necesario que me llevara a la comisaría, podría haberme ido a casa de cualquier amigo, pero creo que fue mi aspecto lo que le hizo sospechar. Un chico joven, con ropa holgada, pelo largo, por los hombros y una enorme gorra, a parte de varios piercings, los cuales, no creo necesarios explicar. El policía abrió el maletero y sacó una escopeta, la cual lanzó a su compañera, que la cogió y se la cargó a la espalda, como esperando algo, luego, el hombre me abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara, diciéndo únicamente "Vamos." Monté en el coche, notaba como mis párpados pesaban cada vez más, repentinamente, paramos, el policía estaba hablando por radio y habíamos parado en el portal de una casa. 'Policía: - Ahora vengo, no te preocupes, chico -' El policía desenfundó su pistola y entró en el edificio, yo, agotado, cerré los párpados y me quedé dormido... ¿Cuánto tiempo podía haber pasdo? Lentamente, mis sentidos empezaron a despertar, oía golpecitos en las ventanas, abrí los ojos, sobresaltado, y vi, al policía con enormes heridas... Aunque más bien parecían bocados, en su costado, babeando el cristal y golpeándolo con intención de romperlo. Se había transformado en una bestia. Noté como mi respiración se aceleraba "¿Por qué justamente hoy me pasan cosas tan extrañas?" me dije, enojado, y planeé como escapar del coche. El hombre... Si es que se le podía llamar hombre, continuaba golpeando la ventana, así que sólo se me ocurrió coger la porra que había dejado olvidada en la parte de alante del coche y abrir la puerta del coche de repente, haciéndole retroceder, una vez afuera, vi como se acercaba a mi, con las fauces abiertas, era horrorosamente lento, a lo lejos, pude ver su arma, corrí hacia ella, tropezando y callendo, pero la conseguí atrapar y, sin pensármelo dos veces, lo disparé al pecho dos veces, el policía cayó, aparentemente muerto, pero... Contra todo pronóstico el hombre levantó la cabeza y se acercó arrastrándose hacia mí, yo, aún con la adrenalina por todos los poros de mi cuerpo y desde la posición de cuclillas, le golpeé dos, quizás tres veces, con su porra, fracturándole el cráneo, hasta que, finalmente, se dejó de mover... '''James: - Qué cojones... ¿Qué cojones le ha pasado?? 'Iré a casa de mamá... Allí estaré alejado de esta locura... -' Mi madre vivía en una urbanización, a unos 3 km de la ciudad, y yo no tenía edad de conducir... "Ha llegado el momento de hacer locuras" me dije a mi mismo, mientras una media sonrisa condecoraba mi rostro. _________________________________________________________________________ Este fue el primer cap, dependiendo de si veo que gusta o no, seguiré subiendo más capítulos, espero que valoren el esfuerzo que conlleva lo de escribir este tipo de capítulos y que les guste, cualquier sugerencia u opinión es aceptada no ser muy malos conmigo, por favor >.< Pues éso, espero que os guste :3 Categoría:Entradas